


Cowboys and Wham

by thalialunacy



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thalialunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Zach compares them to cowboys and popstars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboys and Wham

**Author's Note:**

> for sangueuk, in response to [this post](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/196794.html)

"I don't know," Zach says offhandedly, "I still think you looked like a cowboy."

"A cowboy?" Chris splutters. It's hard to be dignified when it's this hot outside. Plus the nic-fitting. He blames the nic-fitting.

"Yeah, you just need a ten gallon hat and a piece of hay."

Chris snorts. "Not a Marlboro Red?"

"I'm going for bucolic here, not nationalistic. Work with me." He looks closely at Chris. "Come on, finish up your ooey gooey goodness and then we're going to have a smoke."

"You mock my turtle."

"I mock because I care."

"Right." He sucks down the last of the drink and picks up his things.

"Pine."

"What."

"Get a fucking purse."

\---

"Karl."

"What about him."

"Have you _seen_ these pictures?"

"Ask me again, then think about the answer."

"Right. You've seen these pictures. These pictures where he looks like a member of _Wham_."

Chris pauses. Considers. Then concedes. "Plus, well, attractive."

"Plus that."

"And the man-watch."

"The guy can wear a watch, that is true."

"The guy can wear anything. The guy can wear a blonde wig."

"Unlike someone we know."

"Fuck off."

\---

There's an alley behind Chris's building. He hides there sometimes. From what, he's not really sure, but he likes it anyways. He gets his lean on, lights up a smoke, and stares up at the slice of sky between buildings.

This is where Karl finds him.

Chris eyes him, then hands him a smoke. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Guess."

"Fucking busybody queen?"

"He has your best interests at heart."

Chris snorts. If only Karl knew what those interests were. He settles back against the wall and looks back up. "Right now my only interests are this sky and this cigarette."

Karl just smokes for a moment. "You really would make a good cowboy."

"Oh for fuck's sake." Chris passes a hand over his eyes.

"What? I've played a cowboy."

"Yeah, well, I've never played a member of Wham."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Suddenly the cigarette is out of his hand. He opens his eyes to find Karl standing close to him, grinning. "Did you just compare me to George Michael?"

Chris makes a play for the cig, a smile almost on his lips, his heart beating a little faster. "Maybe?"

Karl is an expert at Keep-Away, though, Chris knows. They've played this game before. "I've never been discovered wanking in a public bathroom," Karl says over his shoulder as Chris tries again from a different angle. He's foiled again, though.

"Not yet, at least. Fucker." He makes another lunge.

They've been playing this game for a while, really, Chris thinks as they end up once again entangled, limbs snarled together in a mockery of an embrace. His breath is short in his lungs and his skin feels prickly, like it's about to burst into flames. He lets himself hover in it for a moment, listening to their breathing and watching the pulse in Karl's neck.

Then, as usual, he concedes defeat. "Uncle, okay?" he says, turning his face away from Karl's, pulling against Karl's embrace. Karl hesitates, though, and Chris meets his eyes.

 _Oh,_

Then Karl lets go, straightens them both up, hands Chris a cigarette.

It feels funny in Chris's hand, and after a moment he realizes it's the one that Karl had been smoking. He looks up, but Karl has looked away, has continued smoking as if nothing had happened.

Chris leans back against the wall, looks up. He holds the smoke in his lungs as long as possible.

~fin 


End file.
